


cad é atá sí, i ndáiríre?

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Lowercase, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: cúig radharc ina bhfásann Clove suas





	cad é atá sí, i ndáiríre?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what is she really?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782210) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

**clove**

/klōv/

_ainmfhocal_

1.

leanbh,  gruaig fhada donn ag sruthú taobh thiar di de réir mar a ritheann sí  tríd an bhforaois ag an gcairéal,  ag dul thar a deirfiúr.

anam neamhchiontach, soineantacht agus cineáltas tugtha suas chun bheith ina throdaire.

2.

oiliúnaí, tiomnaithe, paiseanta, dian, le allas ag sileadh síos a aghaidh agus gruaige ciorraigh plástar a tuléadan greamaitheach.

lámh fuilteach ag sciamh lann, mallachta chaitear de réir mar a chaitheann chéile comhraic tua i dtreo a haghaidhe, scread de réir mar a théann an tua céanna isteach ina colainn, cinnte go bhfágfaidh tú colm.

3.

is réim í, oiliúnaí ór-réalta a roghnaíodh le marú agus cinnte a bhuachan.

níos mó róbó ná cailín, réamheagraithe le marú, marú a mharú agus rud ar bith eile.  


déan deas go drogallach do na searmanais, ansin dallbheart, casadh thart agus caith amach i réimse na gliaire, dúradh leo go léir a bhualadh.

4.

leannán, 'is breá liom tú' dúirt go ciúin ina cluas, póg brúite ar a héadan fuilteach agus í ag leagan síos san oíche.

dhá lámha, snaidhm timpeall ar scian agus a n-úinéirí ag codladh.  


5.

bás, ceann briste le cloch agus bhrúigh sí gan stad gan staonadh.  


scread ag bualadh tríd an spéir.

buachaill fíochmhar ag rith ar a taobh, a cheann ag casadh taobh go taobh, ag cuardach go millteach dá ionsaitheoir.  


gach rud a fheiceann sé is í gruaig dhorcha an chailín ó Dhá Déag.

mhionnaíonn sé - mhionnaíonn sé! - í a mharú.

mhionnaíonn sé sé í a pianadh go dtí go dteastaíonn uaithi bás a fháil, agus anuas air sin.  


de réir mar a fhilleann sí amach, gabh sé a lámh agus muirnigh sé a cuid gruaige donn, go dtí go dtéann na gunnaí.


End file.
